Hush Little Baby
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: Takes place during the Ep William. They say a child's first words are to be cherrished well it was merely one of the things she would never get to experience with him.


_Hush little baby don't say a word,  
Because if you do mommy will miss the entire world._

Scully lay in bed that fateful morning as tears rolled from her eyes and the sun streamed in from the nearby window, painting her bedroom in soft warm rays. The sound of soft baby gurgles at her side could be heard followed by tiny moans and sighs as the tiny infant looked around the room curiously. Though he was only eight and a half months old, everything was still so new to him, and he strongly took after his father and was very curious about everything around him.

Scully looked down to the baby at her side, he was surrounded by pillows so that if he rolled over he wouldn't get too far and fall off the bed. She smiled to herself softly as she placed a loving kiss atop his lightly hair covered head. The boy looked up to her then and smiled brightly, almost understanding the love his mother held for him. He reached a tiny hand up in the air, something he always did when he wanted her attention, and Scully allowed him to grasp her one finger in his whole fist.

He soon exploded in a fit of giggles as he rocked his mother's finger back and forth and kicked his feet in the air as well, Scully couldn't help but laugh as well at the fact her sons laughter was pure music to her ears. Music that would soon be silenced and never heard from again, soon her heart felt heavy and tears once again fell from her eyes, but she quickly pushed them away, not wanting her last hours with him to be sad.

"Can you say Mama, Willie?" Scully asked softly to the infant. She was now looking over him so there eyes bore into the others, crystal blue meeting crystal blue. He stopped giggling and brought his empty hand to grab her lips, instantly bringing a smile to Scully's face. "Say Mama." She tried again. She had been trying to get him to speak for the past few weeks once learning that she had started speaking around his age.

It had helped knowing she was there to see him smile for the first time, to see him crawl, to stand and attempt at walking, but what hurt was all the things she would miss in her son's life. His first word, his first tooth, his first steps, first days of school, first girl friend, first heart break, his graduation, and his wedding. She would miss everything in her son's life and then it hit her, Mulder would never even get to know his son, Mulder would never even get to say good bye, he still believed he as coming home to two, now he was coming home to one.

This time she couldn't help, but let the tears fall, here this little baby rested before her, but one day he would grow never knowing she or the other man responsible for his existence even existed. It hurt her very being knowing she would have to give him up, knowing she couldn't be a mother and protect him. She felt less than a woman at that moment because she couldn't even protect her child from the evils of the world, but then again not every mother had alien-human-hybrids out to kill their children either.

Finally after gaining her composure she spoke again.

"Willie, can you say Dada?" She whispered softly, a tear falling on his face causing him to blink in shock before it rolled off the side of his face. William sensed the pain in his mothers eyes and Scully noticed this for the once crystal blue eyes were now a gray color, which she imagined matched her own.

She lowered her head as if frustrated and let her forehead rest on her sons stomach, William's hands pulled at his mother's free strands of hair and soon his giggles filled the room again as Scully lifted his shirt up and started blowing air onto his exposed stomach.

After an hour of relaxing and playing with William, Scully crawled out of bed and carried her son into the living room where she sat down on the couch and held him in her arms so that he was facing her. It scared her sometimes how even at this young age she could still see bits and pieces of his father in him. She could just look at him and see Mulder looking back at her, her son was definitely going to be the ladies man growing up, just so long as he stayed away from the little green men.

"You know mommy loves you, right Willie?" She asked looking down to him. He gave a soft smile, he always smiled for her when he heard the word mommy, because he knew she was coming. "And I'm positive you know daddy loves you, right?" This time got a loud giggle and this even surprised Scully, the boy knew nothing of his father, but she was sure to speak of him everyday. "Ok, good…just checking."

She started searching through one of the bags that were already packed and ready to go and pulled out a tiny green and orange stuffed alien. She showed it to William and in an instant the object was in his tiny grasp. Its name was Spooky. Why? She really didn't know, nor did she have time to ask, Mulder had given it to her to give to William as a going away present as he was walking out the door the day he left. William took to the alien nicely and it was the only thing he really had from his father.

"You may not understand why I'm doing this now, but someday I hope you will come looking for your dad and me." She continued to speak, knowing her sons attention was one the little green object, well so much for him not being like his father in that department. "Just know we both love you, and this is not a decision I want to make. I'm making it to protect you, so you can live a normal life. Because I love you."

There was a knock at the door, pulling Scully away from her emotional goodbye with her only miracle child. She gently place him on the couch and moved to open the door to find a older woman with dyed auburn hair waiting patiently, a young brunette at her side.

"Ms. Scully, how are you?" She asked noticing how puffy her eyes were. Both were dressed in a suit, as any Social Worker should be, but there was something more comforting about the older one, she understood Scully's difficulty giving William up.

"I'm alright." She lied, moving out of the way of the door. "Won't you please come in, I just want to put him in some warm clothes."

"Yes of course." The Social Worker said entering the apartment, the younger one following quietly behind.

"Come on, Willie, Mommy wants to play dress up." Will let out a soft giggle as Scully took him into the room.

A few minutes later she emerged carrying William wrapped in warm clothing with a cute baby hat on that made him look like he had long rabbit ears. He rested comfortably on Scully's waist, his head resting on his mother's chest as his eyes drifted in and out of consciousness. In his left hand Spooky barely clung on for dear life.

"So, is this everything?" The Social Worker finally asked.

"Yes, it's everything." Scully said, desperately holding back the tears that threatened to spill.

"We'll take the things down and come back for William, it's better if you just depart here. It's easier on the emotions." She said softly heading for the door with Williams bags, the younger girl had already gone ahead. Scully hugged her son one last time and kissed his head, sensing something was wrong with his mother, the young infant started to get fussy.

"Shhh, William was a bullfrog, was a good friend of mine, I never understood a single word he said, but I helped him drink his wine…and it must have been some mighty fine wine." She tried to make her son giggle once more, but the boy saw past her exterior and was a stone wall.

"Ms. Scully?" The elder Social Worker called from the door pulling Scully away from her son, nothing else was said, Scully slowly walked over to the woman, placed a gentle kiss to William's forehead, whispered an 'I love you' and handed her son over. Soon the tears were falling as the strange woman took her son in her arms and turned to face her. "You're doing the right thing." Was all she said as she headed down the hall.

Soon William's cries could be heard as his mother disappeared from view and he became aware that he didn't recognize this woman as any of the people that spent their time around his mother. He cried loudly in hopes the his mom would hear him and come running after him to save him, but alas no one came, he was all alone with this woman as she placed him in her car and drove off with him, far away from his mother.

William didn't know here he was going, nor did he really care, all he did know was that he was scared and wanted his mommy. He cried most of the way there, holding Spooky close to him the entire time. He allowed his mind to register any new thing he could in hopes of returning home on his own.

"It's ok William, we're almost there." The older of the two said softly to the now quiet child. She looked back and smiled to find him looking around the car curiously. "Curious one isn't he?"

"Very." The brunette agreed taking a left on the intersection.

William sat in the back seat wondering where his mother was at and how long it would be again before he saw her. He already missed her too much. Finally after much anticipation at car stopped and Will for sure thought he was going to see his mother again.

"Can you get Will, I have to have the Van De Kamps sign a few things?"

"Of course." The young girl said getting out of the car and opening up the back door. "Hello there cutie. What do you have there? An alien, wow, I'm going to put him in the bag ok?" She asked softly taking Spooky away and putting him in the diaper bag before taking him out of the car seat and carrying him over to the awaiting family.

It was late that night as William lay in his new crib in his new room with his new family that he came to the conclusion he wasn't going to see his mother any time soon. The sudden feeling of abandonment set in and wondering what he had done wrong to deserve it had him crying in the night. Soon the door to his room opened and a new person entered, but unlike his old home, instead of one, two people entered, ready to serve him. Yet he would still trade these two for his one mom any day. The woman bent over and picked him up and held him close, she carried him over to the rocking chair and began to rock him to sleep, but still he kept on crying.

"Do you think he's hungry Stan?" She asked softly.

"We fed him an hour ago, Cara." He said looking at his watch. "What about a diaper change." She felt his bottom, but didn't feel moisture. She quickly shook her head no.

"He's not tired."

"Maybe he's just scared, this is a new environment for him. Let's just give him time to adjust." Stan said looking through one of the bags as his wife placed him in the crib.

"What are you looking for?"

"The Social Worker said his mother packed a toy of his, maybe it will make him more at home, you know something familiar." He pulled out the green alien and placed it in the crib next to William before leaving the room for the second time that night.

William grabbed Spooky and pulled him close, his tears still falling and his cries still loud. Maybe if he cried she would hear him and come and get him. Why did she let that woman take her away? What did she want from him?

"_Can you say Mama, Willie? Mama?" _Her voice echoed in his head, her voice was the only voice he ever really knew, it was the first thing he heard since he was conceived. She was his mother, she had done so much for him and in return asked for nothing but for him to say Mama and he couldn't even do that, he felt horrible, no wonder she gave him away_. "I love you, your father loves you."_ Her voice said again, but at least she loved him, that's what was important, and someday he would find her again.

He had stopped crying and now his mouth moving around as he made funny noises. His eyes were focused on the slightly open window a few feet from him and soon his tiny fist was up in the air reaching for the sky, reaching for his mother. And from the odd formations his mouth was making something came out.

"Mmmm…aaaaa….mm…Mamma." William managed to get out as a tiny tear rolled passed his eye and he clutched Spooky close that night. Soon he drifted into a restless sleep, wondering exactly when he would ever get to see his mother again, but happy with himself he had finally given her the only thing she had ever asked for, his first word. The first of many things to come that she would miss in his life.

**Well I hope this story doesn't suck too much, this is another one of my 2am one shots, so please read and review and let me know what you all thought. This was just an idea that had been sitting in my head for a long time.**

**P.S. I don't own the X-Files because if I did this story wouldn't exist because they wouldn't have given up their son. They would still have him and have witnessed all his first's first hand. **


End file.
